U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,013 describes a winding for an electrical machine with a wire with a square cross-section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,822 describes a winding which combines turns of different types, with a square and a round cross-section.
Patent application FR 2 928 790 describes a coil of a winding.